


Three Souls, Three Chances (Carrie/ANOES/Friday the 13th Crossover)

by freddykrueger1428



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Carrie (2002), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, F/F, M/M, Pyrokinesis!Freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddykrueger1428/pseuds/freddykrueger1428
Summary: When sixteen year old Freddy Krueger moves to Maine with his adoptive father, he leaves behind everything he knows, including his best friend, Jason Voorhees. He thinks the only bright side is that he won't be bullied, but he was wrong, very wrong. At least he has a new friend, Carrie White, a fellow sixteen year old at the high school he now goes to. Between monthly visits from Jason, and a new friend who understands what he's going through, can the their fates differ from their original timelines?
Relationships: Carrie White/Sue Snell, Freddy Krueger/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

_Eleven years ago..._

_Little five year old Freddy was bouncing along the path, berries secure in his basket. He wasn't sure why his adoptive father, Mr. Underwood, was always so unhappy with him, but today he was sure his gift would please him. As Freddy stepped through the half open door, he could already hear his father shouting about something. Probably about a lack of alcohol. Freddy was always hungry, as Mr. Underwood would rather use his money on his drinks then on him, but Freddy had decided not to eat the berries. He hoped that for once, his father would be happy to see him._

_"Get over here, Freddy!" shouted Mr. Underwood. Despite the fact he was the only father figure he knew, Mr. Underwood demanded Freddy call him Mr. Underwood, unless the people from school or wherever came to talk to him. Freddy walked happily over and showed him the berries. But Mr. Underwood only got angry and yelled, "Is **this** what you've been wasting your time doing?" And knocked the basket from Freddy's hands. Mr. Underwood lifted his hand, and Freddy knew his cruel punishment would begin._

_An hour later, and Freddy was now outside, in the woods, hiding. He knew he only had to wait a little while longer before his father cooled down enough to let him in. Freddy was hungry, but he knew not to complain, even though he hadn't eaten all day. He noticed a strange figure in the distance. When he approached curiously, he could see the figure looked human, with the exception of wings on his back and gills on his neck. Freddy still had a few berries in his pocket, so he offered them to the man. The person looked down, and slowly ate the berries. "Are you not afraid of me?" He asked. Freddy shook his head. "M-my father is plenty scary, and I live with him," he said in a timid voice. The figure paused as he looked down at the pale, skinny child. "Well, I can't interfere with you mortals too much, but since you are so nice and polite, giving me a gift, how about I give you something? What do you want most in the world?" Freddy paused, thinking. "I'm always cold, and the food I get is always spoiled or raw...so, fire, please, sir?' He asked in a timid voice. The figure smiled. "Of course," he said, and with a wave of his hand, Freddy was asleep and in his bed._

I snapped out of the memory with a jolt. Ever since that day, I had pyrokinesis, the ability to control fire. Even at that age, I knew not to reveal that information to anyone. I practiced in secret ever since that day.

After a while of driving, we finally arrived at our new house. It was late at night, and the neighborhood was silent. Mr. Underwood told me in a slightly aggressive tone to hurry up and help him unload. That didn't take long, my 'father' was always too drunk most of the time to buy anything. He would not allow me much, he said that I was lucky to live under his worth and did not deserve a lot. I don't even have a proper bed, not even a pillow, just a sleeping bag. 

An hour later, and everything was set up. Mr. Underwood, already past out drunk in a chair, had not allowed me to eat anything, so I pulled out a secret bottle of honey from my jacket. Even with my meager paychecks, most of my money going towards college and other essentials, I could still afford honey. _Real_ honey is fairly expensive, sure, but the kind I got was the real kind, and had a long shelf life. As the honey was cheaper in bulk, I used to buy just enough to last about a month before needing to get more. Yes, I was desperate enough for food that I mostly lived on honey and whatever Mr. Underwood allowed me to eat. Fortunately for me, Mr. Underwood made enough money for his bills, alcohol and other living expenses that he didn't force me to give over some of the money he made. Also, the bottles the honey came in are easy enough to his. I had bought as much as I dared to, in fear they would be discovered and taken away.

I could not rely on anyone but myself. Maybe Jason and his mom. I liked Ms. Voorhees, she was nice to me. All the way out at Camp Crystal Lake, no one knew who I was or what was happening to me. If she knew, I'm sure Ms. Voorhees would at least try to help me. I spent a lot of time with her son, learning a lot about nature and plants. Mr. Underwood reluctantly allowed me to call him and see him when he comes to visit. I had barely managed to convince him to let me see Jason, when he visits here in our new place.

As much as I hated Mr. Underwood, I hated my mother more. I feel bad about what happened, I really do, but she _knows_ what Mr. Underwood is doing to me! Everyone in Springwood knows, and from the few times I get a look at her, she looks at me guiltily, then goes away without even trying to speak to me. At least I have a few happy memories with Mr. Underwood. He takes me camping for a week every summer, and just for a week, I can pretend I have a loving father. 

Between my experience with what plants are edible and what plants aren't, the honey I eat, and what Mr. Underwood gives me, I manage to get by. I know it isn't right, but I'll make it until I'm a legal adult and can get out and go to college. As I'm not allowed to much, I stay home and read or study. Sometimes, when I have extra money, I can buy a second hand book. Luckily, I called around, and I have a couple of job interviews lined up. If I can convince Mr. Underwood to let me, I'll join a club, too. With how much I am forced to study, my grades are just high enough to get a scholarship or two. Hopefully. Between that and what I have saved up, I will be able to afford to go to college and maybe university.

I pause, thinking. I do have a plan for all that, but what about after? And what do I even want to do? I have spent so much time thinking and worrying about how I get to college, I never stopped to consider _what_ I want to do. I shrugged. Maybe business or something? Math is my strongest subject, and I am already good at planning ahead. I shall worry about that later.

I haven't thought much about this until now, but it's already a couple of months into the school year. Would I be accepted, make new friends? I decide to settle my hopes on being left alone. Even that would be an improvement from my old school.

I decide to go to sleep. I find some new hiding places to my new 'room', aka the small attic, and hide some things I don't want found. I curled up in my sleeping bag, and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

"Everybody welcome our new student, Frederick Krueger." 

The teacher looked at me kindly. I shuffled my feet nervously. "Just Freddy is all right," I mumble. I look around and notice an empty seat next to a shy looking girl. I walk over to her and sit next to her. A few students chuckle quietly, and a blond hair girl called out, "You don't want to sit next to _her!"_ I tipped my head curiously. "Why not?" I asked, my voice cracking. I hate it when it does that. "Because it's _Carrie!"_ Another student shouted. I looked at the girl next to me, Carrie, who looked like she was about to cry. I shrugged. "Carrie looks nice. I think I'll stay." I turned to the front, ignoring the stares of the other students, and pulled out some paper and a pencil.

Later, at lunch, I saw her sitting alone. I approached and asked, "So...May I sit here, please?" When she nodded, I sat down, and we ate in silence before she said, "Why are you acting so nice?" I shrugged. "In my last school, I was bullied, like you. You seem like a nice person. I hope we can be friends." She slowly nodded, looking at me with curiosity, but also distrust, and we ate in silence for the rest of the day.

A few days later, just after gym class had ended, I took a quick shower and was just headed out when I heard shouts from the girls' shower room. I stopped to listen to what they were saying. Just some girls shouting, "Period! Period!" I couldn't be certain, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Carrie. I glared into the showers, wishing there was something I could do. I was just about to go in and help Carrie when suddenly the voices stopped and I could hear the gym teacher yelling. A few minutes later, and the teacher came out with Carrie.

"You ok?" I asked, and she just looked at me. I didn't say anything else as I followed the two out. I waited outside anxiously when they went into the principal's office. When they finally came out, the teacher looked at me and said, "Will you help her home?" I nodded and looked at Carrie. She headed off in a direction I assumed lead to her house and I followed. I noticed a bicycle at the last second and pulled her out of the way.

When we finally reach her house, I realize that I'm probably going to be home late, if I stay to help Carrie. my house is a distance away, and I know that Mr. Underwood won't wait for me. Oh well. I looked at Carrie and asked, "So, do you want me to go or stay?" She paused, thinking, and said, "Well, I want to ask my mom why she never told me about periods. Will you help me?" I smiled at her. "Sure."

A woman, probably Carrie's mother, was sitting in a chair. I smiled in greeting. "Good afternoon, Ms...?" Carrie said, "White. Our last name is White." Then she adds, "So, Mother... We need to talk." 

Carrie's mother doesn't say anything, just glare at me. " I knew you were sinning." Carrie ignores this and says, "Why haven't you told me about periods yet?" Her mother gasps and says, "I knew it! It's because of that boy, the one next to you, right? You...You...sinner...!" 

"Um...I'm standing right here, you know," I say. "And sinning... Really? Okay, you must of done it, at least once, because you have a child." Carrie's mother glared at me for a few seconds before bowing her head to pray. "Carrie, go in your closet to pray," she said. I tipped my head. "Closet?" I asked. Carrie shrugged. "She locks me in a closet, for hours on end, when she thinks I've done something wrong."

"Um...WHAT? That's...Wrong. Even I know that." I looked at Carrie, concerned. We stood there, talking for a few seconds, before her mother suddenly stands up and strikes her across the face. I whipped around angerly and pushed her away. "You stupid bitch!" I say. "Alright, I'm going to leave, before I do anything I regret. Do you want to come with me, Carrie?" She shook her head. "I'll be fine." I nodded. "Talk to you later?" She nodded, and I quickly wrote down my phone number for her. "So... Call me in a couple of hours." Then I left before Carrie's mom could say anything about it.

When I finally entered the front door, Mr. Underwood was in a towering rage. "Come over here, boy," He says. "It's time for your punishment."

An hour and a bunch of drinks later, and Mr. Underwood is passed out on the couch. I stand around for a while, not sure what to do. Then I decide to wait for Carrie to call. I decide to tell her about my pyrokinesis powers. That reminds me, I need to tell Jason. So I call him first. We also decide to go to this prom together; that's coming up soon at my new school. It lines up with his visit, anyways. I'll sneak out if I have to.

When we finally finish, I realize it's getting late. When Carrie calls, I can tell she's tired, but happy about something. She tells me about her telekinesis, and I tell her about my pyrokinesis. We talk for a while, before I have to do the chores and my homework. I go to sleep, tired but happier than before.


	3. Chapter Three

The next time I went to Carrie's house, it was the night before prom. As we sat at her table, eating fruit, talking about nothing and everything, I asked her about Sue Snell. I knew that they were going to prom together, but other than that, I didn't know much about her. "She is nice to you, right?" I asked her. Carrie nodded happily, beaming. "Sue apologized for what happened, said she likes me and wants to make up for what happened. I'm so excited!" I smiled at her. "I'm glad you're happy," I said. Then, lowering my voice, I said, "So... Got everything?" She nodded silently, smile fading from her face. "I do too." Carrie and I decided that we would gather some evidence, and try to get out of our houses. Carrie met Ms. Voorhees and Jason several times, and agreed with me when I said I hope Ms. Voorhees adopts us. We had resort to using a couple of Polaroids I found in a box to get evidence.  
"Don't worry. It will be fine. Probably." Carrie still looked worried, so I added, "If this doesn't work, we can just run away to Camp Crystal Lake and become camp counselors, I know the way there." The look of worry that was on Carrie's face melted away. "Sounds like a plan."  
Carrie pulled out her notebooks. "Want to finish our homework?" I nodded.  
One hour later, and we had finished. Carrie and I talked for a bit, and then I had to go. "See you later," I said. "Met you at school tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded, and then I was out the door.   
The walk home was calm, and quiet. The streets were empty, lined with a few trees. The wind blowing through the leaves was calming. When I entered my house, it was empty. Good, I don't have to deal with Mr. Underwood today. I slipped up to my room, hoping that Mr. Underwood would not enter the house while I am walking around the house. I let out a sigh of relief as I entered my room without any trouble. I read for a while, then went to sleep.  
I woke up, very excited for prom. I went through the day, hardly thinking of anything else. When it was time to get ready, I could hardly pull on the suit Carrie helped me make. Carrie would be going to prom with Sue, so I would be driven by Ms. Voorhees.  
I practically ran out of the house when they pulled up. I made sure I chose a time when Mr. Underwood would be out drinking. If he were here, that wouldn't stop me. I slid in next to Jason and reached for his hand. He smiled at me cheerfully and starting talking about some squirrels he saw. I watched him with a big smile on my face. Jason didn't talk a lot, and I was super happy and excited when he did. "That sounds really cool, Jason," I said when he finished. He was really cute when he was talking about something he really like, which happened all the time.  
We stopped in front of the school. "Have fun, you two," Ms. Voorhees said. "We will!" The two of us said together. She waved us off as we went into the school.  
We meet up with Carrie and Sue just inside the school, and we went into where the prom was taking place. The four of us went to a table and sat down. "So... What should we do first?" asked Carrie. I held Jason's hand under the table, knowing how shy he was around new people. "We should dance!" Sue said. Sue lead Carrie away by the hand, and I could see the two of them start to slow dance, looking happy together. I stood up and extended my hand to Jason. "Would you like to dance?' I asked him. He nodded eagerly and leapt up, following me excitedly. I could see he was trying really hard to follow my lead and not trip over himself, so I said, "You know, you are doing a great job so far, Jason."  
His smile lit up the room. I knew then, I would do anything to make him smile. It warmed my heart, and made me feel happy. Happy. That was not something I felt, not under Mr. Underwood's roof. The only time I felt happy was with Jason, and with my new friend Carrie. Now I know how true happiness feels like... And love? I think I love Jason. Even If I fail to get out of my home, even if I am stopped from seeing Jason ever again, tonight was worth it all.  
"Jason..." I started. He looked at me anxiously. I smiled at him reassuringly. "I think... No, I know that... I love you."  
A slow smile spread on his face. "I love you too!" He said in a happy voice. He threw his arms around me and we kissed.  
When we joined the others, I noticed Carrie and Sue looking at us with knowing looks on their faces. A couple of people, friends of Sue I believe, approached our table and said, "Hey... You guys want to eat something?" Jason and I looked at one another, nodded, and stood up to follow Sue, Carrie, and the others. When we looked down at the paper to vote for the Prom King and Queen, I said, "Hey Carrie, Sue! Your names are on here! I think I shall vote for you." Jason and the others nodded in agreement.  
When it was time for the prom Queen and King to be announced, a person I didn't recognize went up. "Excuse me everyone!" she said. "May I have your attention, please? Thank you. We have finished counting now. Let's see... This year we have two Prom Queens! Sue Snell and Carrie White!"  
We all burst into applause, happy for the two. I was especially happy for Carrie. She deserved this. From what I could tell, her mother made it almost impossible for her to feel happiness, and up on the stage, I could see her practically glowing.  
Later, when it was time to go home, I decided to congratulate Carrie. "I'm glad you are happy," I told her. "You deserve to be."  
"Thanks. You too."  
"Tomorrow. It's time."  
She nodded slowly, understanding my meaning. We parted ways, and just before my home, I told Jason goodbye. "See you tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded happily. "What will we be doing?" he asked. "Carrie and Sue want us to meet up at Carrie's house to hang out." Jason nodded. "See you at 11:30 am?" I asked. "Alright! Sounds great!" He skipped back happily to his mom's car.  
I took a deep breath, then walked into the house. I could see Mr. Underwood sitting in a chair in the living room, passed out drunk. I'm supposed to be at Carrie's by noon, and I made sure to give Jason and I would have plenty of time to make it there. Carrie invited Sue for some support. I went up to my room and fell asleep.  
The next morning, I got up early enough to do the chores and study. Then I got dressed and got ready to go.  
I put everything I needed in a bag and swung it over my shoulder. I met Jason outside and we walked to Carrie's house, talking about our future together. When I rang the doorbell, Carrie came and we followed her to the living room where Sue was already sitting on the couch. Jason walked over and sat down. Carrie turned to me and said, "Mother's not home. That makes things easier." I nodded in agreement. We turned to Sue and Jason, and began to explain what was going on in our home lives.  
A few weeks later, and we were taken out of our homes. Mr. Underwood was happy to just give me up. Carrie's mom was a little harder, but between the closet and witness statements, mostly neighbors, Carrie was taken out of her home. Luckily Ms. Voorhees took us in, shocked that she had missed it all happening and wishing she had noticed sooner. I reassured her that she did her best. Carrie and I got some part time jobs to help Ms. Voorhees.  
A few years later, when we had all graduated college, Ms. Voorhees, Carrie, Sue, Jason and I moved up north. This was because in 2005, same sex marriage was recognized throughout Canada, and Ms. Voorhees wanted to live close to us.  
Eventually, Jason and I married. We ran a camp for children. Carrie and Sue also married and ran a large farm together. We visited them and Ms. Voorhees every couple of days, and called them daily.  
We lived a long, happy life together. Eventually, Jason's mother, who I considered my mother too at that point, passed at the age of 103. Jason and I lived together for some time after that, until Carrie and Sue passed away, holding one another, both at age 105.  
Jason and I passed on soon after, having lead a long and joyful life. We died in the same bed, holding each other, at peace.

THE END


End file.
